Hopeful Dreams
by prince-Yukio
Summary: When Matt thinks he's all alone in raising his little brother, his best friend steps up and helps make his dreams of becoming a great big brother come true. But how will Matt cope with his growing feelings for Taichi? Can he tell his best friend that he l


**Hopeful Dreams**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
This is my first ever fanfic so please go easy on me ;;  
**::WARNING::**  
The follow story will contain graphic yaoi later on and it will be detailed so if you don't like the idea of two(or more) guys touching and rubbing against each other then I suggest you not read any further. 

Matt: Oh god not another yaoi fanfic about me and Tai!  
Prince-Yukio: Yep, but don't worry, no real yaoi in this chapter.  
Matt: Oh that's good.  
Prince-Yukio: Yea there's a whole chapter of graphic hot yaoi-ness coming up soon!  
Matt: I think I'm going to be sick....  
Tai: Aw come on this'll be fun! hugs  
Matt: Get....off...me...NOW!!  
Tai: Ehhh no! :3  
Prince-Yukio: lol!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt opened the door to his apartment and slammed his books down on the table in the kitchen. He only had a few hours before work and he still needed to cook Takeru's supper. He's been raising his little brother Takeru for 4 years now, since they're parents died. He's had to get a part time job after school to support them and even with that and the money he gets from concerts it still doesn't seem to be enough. As he walked into the living room he saw Takeru sitting on the couch, watching tv. Yamaru quickly walked to the bathroom and took a quick shower before work, he only had about an hour now to fix supper and get to his job.   
"Oni-san." Matt peaked his head out of the bedroom down the hall.  
"What? I'm running late!" He struggled to get himself ready, throwing on a pair of black jeans and a black sleeveless shirt, he searched for his pass that said he worked at the club downtown.   
"I just wanted to tell you that Taichi called." Matt raced down the hall and stopped in front of Takeru, blocking his view of the tv.   
"What?? When?"   
"Hm about an hour ago." Matt glared at his little brother and playfully hit him on his shoulder.  
"And when did you plan on telling me this??" The younger boy laughed as Matt ran to the phone, hoping Taichi hadn't left for his soccer match yet. He picked up the phone and dialed the number, waiting nervously for someone to pick up. After 2 rings a voice came on the phone.  
"Hello? Kamiya residents." It was Hikari, Taichi's younger sister and Takeru's little crush.   
"Hey Hikari, is Taichi there?"   
"No I'm sorry but you just missed him, he's on his way to the soccer game. But he did wait a long time for you to call, it almost made him late!" Matt silently cursed to himself, if Takeru would have told him sooner then he would have been able to talk to Taichi.  
"Okay well thanks anyway…"  
"Sure, bai bai." "Bai." He looked over at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 5:36pm, that only gave him about 24 mins to get to work. He hurried to the door and began putting on his shoes.  
"I'm sorry TK but I don't have time to fix you dinner, I can drop you over at Taichi's house and you can eat dinner there if you want." TK simply shook his head 'no' and sunk down in the couch. Matt felt bad about never seeing his brother much but it was something that had to be done.  
"Well you can search around for something to eat, I think there's some pizza.......somewhere." They said their goodbyes and Matt left the house and headed towards the club downtown where he worked, it was just about 2 blocks away and with his car in the shop he had no choice but to walk.

When Matt reached the club he flashed his pass at the guard and walked in. The blonde took his place behind the bar and began serving drinks to the people sitting at the bar. Meanwhile across town, Taichi had just scored a goal, winning the game for his team as usual and everyone decided to go out and celebrate.  
"Hey I know this bar we can get in easily, my friend works there." Everyone agreed and all jumped in cars and raced off down the street. Tai pointed to the bar and everyone parked and walked up to the front door. The guard blocked it and looked everyone over. Taichi showed him the VIP pass he got from Matt and they were all permitted in.  
"Hey I gotta go find someone, I'll be right back." The other guys were to focused on dancing and picking up dates to even noticed that Taichi was gone. He made his way through the crowd towards the bar.  
"Hey you look like your working hard over here." Matt looked up from the magazine he was looking at and smiled at the brunette sitting at the bar.  
"Fuck you man, at least I got a job."  
"Soccer's a job, I get paid don't I?"  
"Yea, barely." They both laughed at each other as Matt passed Taichi a drink.  
"So Matt, how are you and TK doing?" Matt frowned slightly and busied himself with making another drink.  
"The judge is threatening to take Takeru away from me again, they say that because I'm only 17 I can't take care of him. If I lose my job then that's it, he's gone." Taichi was silent for a while and played with the empty glass on the bar.  
"But you'll be 18 in a few months right? So it'll all work out."  
"No....it wont, this job isn't paying enough and I haven't had time to do concerts in a long time. If I don't figure something out soon then we'll both be out on the streets." Taichi looked up at Matt sadly, he never knew his best friend was under this much stress.  
"You don't have to worry about that happening, if nothing else you guys can move in with me, you know my mom loves it when you come over-"  
"But not your dad." Matt shook his head slowly and leaned on the bar.  
"Your dad hates me, fucker thinks I'm gay." Taichi looked at Matt for a second before bursting into laughter. Matt glares at him and slams a bottle of 'clear' on the counter.  
"What?? What's so funny?!"  
"You do look gay!" He goes into another bout of laughter as Matt looks at him angrily.  
"Man shut up! This is just what I wear for work!!" Taichi wiped away the tears from his eyes, his sides hurt from laughing but he was glad to see that Matt was smiling.

Taichi ordered another drink, and another, and....yea he was drunk. Matt looked on as Tai got shot down by countless girls because he was to drunk to know that every time he opened his mouth, something perverted came out. After Tai's 53 try at picking up a girl Matt's shift had long since ended and it was really late, about 3am. He decided that the brunette was way to drunk to drive and that if he came home like that then his parent's would never let him out of the house again and they would forbid him from ever communicating with Matt because they'd know he'd be the only person to give Tai alcohol at his age. Matt walked over to Tai and helped him walk as they made there way out the club and down the street to Matt's apartment. Normally it would only take several mins to get there but with Tai barely able to walk on his own, it took a while longer. When they finally reached the door Matt was exhausted from practically carrying the spiky haired brunette and stumbled to turn the doorknob. He helped Tai through the door and the living room, Matt walked over to the couch and let Tai fall onto it as he went on about some hot girl or something.  
"You can crash here for tonight but your sleeping on the couch."   
"Oh o-okay you...you....who are you again?" Matt rolled his eyes and walked into his room, throwing off his coat and shoes. He began taking his shirt off when he heard foot steps, but before he could say anything, someone fell on him and they both went crashing to the ground.   
"Ah damnit! Who the hell-" Taichi was laying on Matt, looking at him with his big child-like eyes, his cheeks were red from the drinks and there was a look in his eyes that Matt didn't like.   
"Hey dude I don't know who you are but your kinda cute." Tai captured the shocked blondes lips in a sloppy kiss and began moving his hand down to the rim of Matt's pants. Matt panicked and pushed Tai off him, the brunette simply laughed and continued to stare at Matt, that look remained in his eyes. The young rock singer looked at his friend in shock, 'Is Taichi gay?? No! It's just the alcohol...right?' Matt tried to think of a way to get to the door but Taichi stood in his way.

-----To be continued-----

Soooo what do you think?? Yea it sucks but not to bad for my first try? Oh well C&C.......


End file.
